


Latin American Rice Recipe

by madihakhan



Category: Recipe (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madihakhan/pseuds/madihakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat chicken dry and season with 3/4 teaspoon salt and 1/2 teaspoon pepper (total). Heat butter and oil in a 12-inch heavy skillet (at least 2 inches deep) over medium-high heat until foam subsides, then brown chicken, turning once, about 10 minutes total. Transfer chicken with tongs to a plate.Pour off all but 2 tablespoon fat from skillet. Cook onion and garlic with 1/4 teaspoon each of salt and pepper over medium heat, stirring, until golden, about 6 minutes. Add super kernel basmati rice and cook, stirring, 1 minute. Add broth, water, saffron, and bay leaf and bring to a full boil. Nestle chicken in rice, keeping as much rice around (rather than under) chicken as possible, and add juices from plate. Simmer, covered tightly with lid, over low heat until chicken is cooked through, rice is tender, and most of liquid is absorbed, about 25 minutes. Remove from heat and stir in peas. Cover with a kitchen towel and then lid and let stand until all of liquid is absorbed, about 15 minutes. Discard bay leaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latin American Rice Recipe

Ohh La La LA Here I brought some new rice recipe for you and I m sure no one has tried it yet

Yield = Makes 4 servings  
Active Time = 20 min  
Total Time = 1 hr

1208 GT GE0501 - La La Latin American Rice Recipe ohh la la :DIngredients

 

2 pounds chicken thighs with skin and bone  
2 tablespoons unsalted butter, cut into bits  
1 tablespoon olive oil  
1 large onion, chopped (2 cups)  
3 garlic cloves, minced  
1 cup medium-or long-grain white rice  
1 cup reduced-sodium chicken broth  
3/4 cup water  
1/4 teaspoon crumbled saffron threads  
1 Turkish or 1/2 California bay leaf  
1 cup frozen peas (not thawed) 

 

Garnish: chopped flat-leaf parsley 

 

Preparation

 

Pat chicken dry and season with 3/4 teaspoon salt and 1/2 teaspoon pepper (total). Heat butter and oil in a 12-inch heavy skillet (at least 2 inches deep) over medium-high heat until foam subsides, then brown chicken, turning once, about 10 minutes total. Transfer chicken with tongs to a plate.  
Pour off all but 2 tablespoon fat from skillet. Cook onion and garlic with 1/4 teaspoon each of salt and pepper over medium heat, stirring, until golden, about 6 minutes. Add [Super Kernel Basmati Rice](http://latifricemills.com/super-kernel-basmati-rice/) or [1121 Basmati Rice Price](http://latifricemills.com/1121-basmati-rice/) and cook, stirring, 1 minute. Add broth, water, saffron, and bay leaf and bring to a full boil. Nestle chicken in rice, keeping as much rice around (rather than under) chicken as possible, and add juices from plate. Simmer, covered tightly with lid, over low heat until chicken is cooked through, rice is tender, and most of liquid is absorbed, about 25 minutes. Remove from heat and stir in peas. Cover with a kitchen towel and then lid and let stand until all of liquid is absorbed, about 15 minutes. Discard bay leaf.


End file.
